Using textual messages to perform a secure mobile transaction(s) is a challenge today considering the various ways it could be exploited to gain credentials of a user by a nefarious hacker. The short message service (SMS) communication channel is not designed to carry a secured data. SMS transmission can also be affected by errors in the aggregator network and there are cases where the SMS meant for a particular user mobile number has been wrongly forwarded to another user's mobile number. To address such issues, in the prior art, there exist solutions that secure the SMS channel, that is, in particular secure mobile transactions. However, such methods of securing mobile transactions need secure keys to be exchanged between the server and the mobile device of the user. So, there is a need in the art to build a solution, which could establish mobile transactions securely without exchange of keys.